The invention relates to an apparatus for uniformly filling a container with products such as fruits or the like up to a predetermined weight or level, in which apparatus the angular position of the container with respect to the horizontal is changed during filling in response to the instantaneous weight or level of the product in the container. By changing the angle of the container, the dropping distance from a product supply means into the container is decreased.
Such an apparatus is known from Netherlands patent application 88.01769 laid open to public inspection and the corresponding EP application 0.352.841. In that known apparatus, the products are supplied by means of a product supply conveyor belt that can be displaced in the horizontal direction: it has thus been attempted to effect a more uniform filling of the container by tilting the container with respect to the horizontal. This solution, however is not altogether satisfactory because in spite of the displacement of the belt, obstruction and arching of the product occurs at the point where the product passes from the belt into the container, and, moreover, an undesired height of drop of the product remains.
The object of the invention is to remove this drawback.